


[Podfic] i'd wanna be held by you, felled by you

by WoollyLambdaPods



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy (2014), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, creator's tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambdaPods/pseuds/WoollyLambdaPods
Summary: creator's summary: “We need to get you out of here.” Rose whispers and Lissa would follow Rose into hell only to drag her out again, so she grabs her backpack and dumps Aaron via text.Or: A few moments with Lissa and Rose, before their return to St Vladimir’s.
Relationships: Lissa Dragomir/Rose Hathaway
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun





	[Podfic] i'd wanna be held by you, felled by you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preludes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preludes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i’d wanna be felled by you, held by you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690705) by [preludes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preludes/pseuds/preludes). 



[[Podfic] I'd Wanna Be Held By You, Felled By You - Sapphfics](https://soundcloud.com/philomena98/podfic-id-wanna-be-held-by-you-felled-by-you-sapphics/s-XbtKFYr4bOO)


End file.
